The Angel and Daemon
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: A collective series of one-shots between Alec Lightwood and Jonathan Morgenstern. Apart of the "Nine Years and Now This?" verse. Ratings range from T to M
1. First Impressions

disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instrument series or it's characters.

* * *

So I'm currently having massive writer's block on all my stuff. So I'm going be updating this every so often. But I wanted to share it with you lovelies. It does tie into the "Nine Years" verse but as of right now, it's centered around Alec and Jonathon's relationship, from the origin to how they are in "Nine Years".

Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

I. First Impressions

Alec didn't know what make of Sebastian Verlac.

He could admit the boy was handsome. He had dark hair and black eyes. Eyes so dark, it was like Alec was starting into a demon's. He always wore a stoic expression but every so often, Alec caught the dark haired man giving other emotions. He stared at Jace with a longing, as if he wanted to be him. He stared at Izzy like she was nothing. Just there and mean to not say a thing.

Those dark eyes occasionally looked at him as well.

Sometimes with hate and sometimes with curiosity.

The first time he ever actually talked to him, Alec was outside staring up at the night sky. "So how long are you going to act like you don't love him?"

Alec stilled and whipped his head around so fast he was almost sure he would have a muscle spasm. "Excuse me?" he asked hotly.

"Jace," Sebastian said from his perch. He was leaning against a tree, his eyes searching his face. "How long are you going to act like you don't love him?"

Alec frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sebastian snickered. "So you're not going to admit you have a crush on your brother?"

"I don't." Alec muttered. At least he was sure he didn't anymore. Between his feelings for Jace and his feelings for Magnus, things were complicated and starting to blur. "I don't love him like that. He's my brother."

Sebastian made no sound.

Alec frowned and turned to look at the young man. "And what does it matter to you, anyway? You don't even know my family and you sure as hell don't know me. So why does it matter?"

Sebastian said nothing as he walked over to the other boy. He bent down and stared into his eyes. Blue, not quite midnight blue or the standard light color he seems in most people. Alec's eyes are rather unique. Bright, reflective and his emotions made them sparkle or blaze. Right now, his eyes were a frosted color to reflect the anger bubbling up in him. Sebastian titled his head.

Why did he care? This boy wasn't his mark.

His mark wasn't even here yet.

But she would be. He couldn't wait to see her.

"Call me curious," he answered.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Alec spat back.

 _So much fire_ , mused the other male. "Well then, I suppose I'll just keep being curious until it kills me." Sebastian said and then arose from his spot and left the other boy in his spot.

Alec watches him leave. He has no idea what that was about. He doesn't know what to make of Sebastian.

He was pretty sure he might never be able to.


	2. Arrowhead

disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instrument series or it's characters.

* * *

So I'm currently having massive writer's block on all my stuff. So I'm going be updating this every so often. But I wanted to share it with you lovelies. It does tie into the "Nine Years" verse but as of right now, it's centered around Alec and Jonathon's relationship, from the origin to how they are in "Nine Years".

Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

II. Arrowhead

Hodge fell to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Alec watched as his former mentor fell, slain by one of their own. Sebastian stood over the body, his eyes cold. Blood dripped from the tip of his sword and he turned his dark gaze upon the trio. Clary's look of shock, her eyes wide and hands covering her mouth in horror was a sight of beauty. Her red hair was curly and framed her face perfectly. She would be a beautiful queen for him. He turned his eyes towards the other two men.

Jace was angry; his golden eyes blazing with the angel's blood in his system. His anger was bright and the demon could see the darker impulses in his soul. Perhaps he could get his adopted brother on his side.

A soft _thwack_ alerted him and he turned, catching the arrow before it came in contact with his chest. Sebastian stared into the blazing blue eyes of Alexander Lightwood. His hand moved to grab a second arrow, faster than Sebastian could even see and he sent the second one at him; his one aimed at his head. Sebastian grabbed the second arrow, missing the third one-which lodged itself in his shoulder.

Jace moved at that point, quicker than light, the bright shine of his seraph blade clashing against Sebastian's own. Jace wore the face of a warrior, his eyes shining and hungry for blood, his teeth gritted and his body pushing to overpower his own. His brother had strength that was true.

But he was born to be a weapon.

He knew when to hold back and when not to. He pushed Jace off of him and spun, sending a swift kick to his gut. Jace fell back, just as a three more arrows came at him. He growled as he blocked them, watching as Alec came towards him. He shifted in battle, moving his bow to his back and then reaching for a smaller weapon.

The demon swung his sword at the incoming threat, sure his blade would cut him down on the spot. He didn't expect the hunter to drop to his knees and dodge the blade. Sebastian hissed as the air was knocked out of him from his chest. He looked down to see the back end of a staff as he was sent back. He winched as a kick was delivered to his back.

Jace.

Alec shot up, his staff aimed to deliver another attack at his torso. Sebastian was quicker that time. He deflected the staff and smashed his fist into Alec's jaw. He turned and caught Jace's attack before he could deliver it. He sent the other boy to the ground as well.

"Well that went well," Jace muttered as he sat up. Alec groaned beside him, holding his swelling jaw.

"Remind me to never use that strategy with you again," Alec grumbled. "You moved too soon."

"You got cocky." Jace retorted. "You've never used that move before."

"I wasn't cocky. I was improvising." Alec snapped.

"Same thing," Jace grumbled. Alec berated him for being cocky in battle and yet when he did it, it was improvising. If he had anything to say about it, it was bull.

Alec shook his head. "Can we not do this right now?" he asked as he got up. Sebastian snorted as he watched them get up. They bickered like a married couple, even in the heat of battle. An interesting pair of parabatai.

Sebastian wasn't all that interested in continuing to battle them, so he pulled a dagger from his holster and flung at Jace. The dagger hit his thigh, immobilizing him for a bit. He turned towards Alec and sent a kick to his stomach.

Sebastian turned his attention onto his next target. Clary looked terrified but he paid it no mind as he moved towards her. A blur moved towards him, a strong force sending him to the ground, causing him to fall on his shoulder and the arrow Alec had shot lodged deeper in.

The daywalker.

Growling, the demon boy arose. He paused at the sudden shift in the air. It was approaching. He yanked the arrow out, though he did hear the snap as it broke away from the arrowhead.

With one last glance at his enemies, Sebastian fled. As he moved further away from them, he dug into his wound, determined to get the arrowhead out .


End file.
